Walker Parker
Walker Parker is a main character on Glee: The Soul Scrapers. He is portrayed by Alexander Ludwig and was created by wiki user, QFabrayGleek4eva. Appearance Walker is quite tall at 6'1, and has a very lean structure. With bright blue eyes that are very expressive, you can always tell what kind of mood he is in. He has curly blonde hair that he likes to keep very unkempt, as he never really does anything with it, apart from washing. He has quite a pale complexion that tends to burn easily, and has light freckles sprinkled around across his nose and cheeks. He almost always has a smile on his face that many people comment on. He likes to wear fedora hats, and has an extensive question. His choice in clothing tends to invovle bright colours and bowties are the coolest thing in his opinion. You will almost always find him with his note and sketch books in hand or his shoulder bag slung over his shoulder. Personality Though a very kind guy, Walker is, well... he's very odd. He loves collecting odd things, has this very strange obsession writing in red pen, will pull the wackiest faces at random times and has a very young sounding voice among other off quirks. He loves his family dearly, and though he isn't particularly close with any of them, including his parents and six siblings, he'd do whatever he could for them. He's very active and loves to do anything you throw at him, and is yet to give up or quit on something he's started. He's highly skilled at basketball, and is always playing it. He also loves fashion, which may be because when him and his older sisters were little, they'd always ask his opinion on their clothes, and he grew to love it. He's very innocent and naive, which results in the excessive bullying he gets at school. Though it hurts him that they call him names like 'fag', 'girl', 'freak' and 'gaytard', he tries his best to stay positive about everything, even if that isn't how he really feels. Inside, he's slowly breaking, and losing control of everything, even if no one can see it. Apart from all of that, he still tries to make friends, even if he's pushed away from many, he keeps his head up and will hand out with the few close friends he actually has. Another thing about him is that he doesn't like being in the spotlight. He'd rather someone else be there, as he doesn't think he can handle so much attention. Whenever he writes, he tends to let all his emotions free in the form of short stories, poems or songs, which he refuses to show anyone. It's a way for him to cope with everything. It's also very rare to see him angry, and to be honest, no one has actually seen him this way. Also, even though he could knock someone out in one punch, he absolutely hates violence, and is very much against it. Biography Season One Paint The Sky With Stars, Part One Walker makes his first, but brief appearance. While Beth searches through the bulletin board, Walker offers his help in telling her about the glee club. They chat for a bit before he quickly heads to lunch. Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux Walker arrives in the auditorium and asks Ms West if Beth had auditioned yet to which she replied that she hadn't. He's later shocked during Beth's audition when she becomes to scared and runs off stage. He calls after her and run backstage, leaving his notebook on his seat. Seeing her crying he wrapped her up in a hug and attempted to calm her down. When Aurora arrives back and asks what happened, he told her Beth had become upset on stage and ran off. She soon leaves, giving them some space. When Beth asks him if he only sees her as a blind girl, he's surprised and tells her she's so much more than that. Sinces he's never had many female friends, he's not exactly sure how to make her feel better, but decides to sing to her. He sings a mash-up of Beautiful/You're Beautiful ''and at the end leans in to kiss her but pulls away before he can, not wanting to take advantage of her while she's vulnerable. They hug after, Beth thanking him. Later when Beth goes to audition for the Scale Blazers in the courtyard, courtesy of Mr Morgan, he tells her she can do it and she's better than she believes. He cheers for her after she finishes singing ''Time After Time. ''When someone slushied Beth after, he puts his fists up towards Arrow, who'd been the one to inadvertently slushy her. Severed Strings Songs Solos Season One Beautiful-you're beautiful slushie.png|Beautiful/You're Beautiful (Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux)|link=Beautiful/ You're Beautiful If i had you slushie.png|If I Had You (Severed Strings)|link=If I Had You Bright eyes slushie.png|Bright Eyes (We Are Shining)|link=Bright Eyes Duets Season One If you see him-if you see her slushie.png|If You See Him/If You See Her (Beth) ''(I Wish I Could Be Strong)|link=If You See Him/ If You See Her Will you love me tomorrow?-not just tomorrow, but always slushie.png|Will You Love Me Tomorrow?/Not Just Tomorrow, But Always (Beth) (We Are Shining)|link=Will You Love Me Tomorrow?/Not Just Tomorrow, But Always Good for you-beside you slushie.png|Good For You/Beside You (Marc) (We Will Stand Tall for the People Like Us, Part Two)|link=Good For You/Beside You Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters